Excuse Me?
by AJ Carson
Summary: Hermione and Snape, they fall in love, yadda, yadda, yadda.


Hey everyone, thanks for reading, this is gonna be short cuz it's just an intro, so bare with me!

Disclaimer:  I don't own anyone.  Got it?  Good!

Excuse me?  Just who do you think you are?

Chapter One

*Flashback*

            It had been dark that night.  I remember because the potion seemed brighter than usual.  Harry and I had just crept out of the tower, and were under his invisibility cloak, heading into the Forbidden Forest.  We had one ingredient left to get.  A special type of plant called Machella's Fern, and we could only pick it tonight.  

            We quickly found it, and I added it to the potion we had in a small bottle.  It quickly turned the potion from a light blue, to a deep teal color.  It was done.

"Go Harry, and go quickly, you only have 2 hours till it won't work." I said urgently as I handed him the potion bottle.

"Hermione, you're the best.  Don't worry, I'll be careful, and remember, if anything should happen, I love you like a sister," he replied.

            I threw my arms around his neck, hugging him, hoping I wouldn't start crying. 

"I love you like a brother, Harry, now go, and be careful that nothing does happen." I said as we parted and he climbed on his broom.  He waved, just before zooming off into the night.

            I had found an old piece of parchment, written in a mix of languages at the beginning of fifth year, in a box of old books that were going to be thrown out.  Being a book lover, I asked Madam Pince if I could look through them, and she said yes.  I had just opened a book when the parchment piece fluttered down.  After a few months, I had managed to translate all the words, and I realized it was a potion.  It could kill anyone at all, even if you were immortal.  I knew right then, it could kill Voldemort too.  

            I told Harry, and he and I agreed we should try to make the potion.  I knew I could do it, I'm the best potion maker at Hogwarts, other than Professor Snape of course.  So we set up a cauldron in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, and made it.

            Tonight, now that we had added the last ingredient, it was ready for Harry to take and use on Voldemort.  It can only work when poured on a person between 3 and 5 in the morning, on the first day of Summer.  That was why he had left on the broomstick in the middle of the night.  We wanted to be sure he got there on time.

            After watching the point in the sky I had last seen him, I ran back to the castle, and up to the common room.  I was exhausted and worried, so with out changing out of my clothes, I just took off the cloak, put it in my trunk, and fell on the bed, falling asleep in minutes.

            I awoke the next morning, and went down to breakfast.  Everyone was eating, but Harry still wasn't back yet, and he should have been, so I was even more worried than I had been before.  All of a sudden, the doors to the great hall burst open, and Harry came flying in, looking tired and haggard from his trip.

"Harry!!!" I screamed as I ran over to him

"It worked," was all he managed to say, right before he passed out.

"Madam Pomphrey, please take him to the infirmary, you know what to do," said Dumbledore, as Madam Pomphrey promptly took Harry out of the hall.

            People had been chattering about what happened, when Dumbledore called for silence.

"Miss Granger, what was Mister Potter talking about when he said 'it worked'.  I believe we are all curious."

"I found a potion, a few months ago, that can kill anyone, even someone who's immortal.  I made the potion, and last night, which is the only night it will work, Harry took it to kill Voldemort." I said, my voice shaking with unshed tears of fright and relief all rolled into one.

"You mean, h-he's dead?"  Asked Professor Flitwick.

"Yes, Harry said it worked, so it must have," answered Hermione.

"She right.  I've heard of the poem, but there has never been a known recipe anywhere obtainable.  And the mark is also gone," said Professor Snape, startling everyone in the room.

            Everyone had been quiet, digesting this information, but now, cheers and yells started ringing throughout the hall.  The news was passed on to all major networks, and soon, the majority of the wizarding community was rejoicing.

            Everyone that is, except for the deatheaters.  The were most upset about this, uh, recent development, they called it.  Peter Pettigrew and the others all agreed that Harry Potter and Hermione Granger needed to be killed.  

            With any means possible.

A/N:  So, how was it?  Stay tuned for the next installment.


End file.
